La valeur d'une personne
by Little Pingoo
Summary: "C'est toujours lorsque l'on perd quelque chose qu'on se rend compte de sa valeur. Stupide n'est-ce pas ? Ironiquement, il en est de même pour les gens : on se rend compte de leur valeur une fois qu'ils ne sont plus avec nous." [Personnages : équipage de Roger en général Nami et Bellemer]


**Ohayo !**

 **Voilà un nouveau texte que je viens d'écrire parce que j'arrive pas à dormir (pour plusieurs raisons pas forcément top. Bref.) Ce n'est pas un style d'écriture avec lequel je suis très proche mais que j'apprécie quand même mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

 **Comme d'habitude, One Piece est à Oda (et heureusement sinon ce ne serait pas la merveille que c'est ... oui cette phrase est nulle mais il est 1h30 du mat' !)**

* * *

C'est toujours lorsque l'on perd quelque chose qu'on se rend compte de sa valeur. Stupide n'est-ce pas ? Souvent, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'important, alors on l'oublie, lui et sa valeur. Parfois on le retrouve, et la joie que l'on éprouve à ce moment n'est pas descriptible. Mais parfois, on ne le retrouve jamais, et la tristesse de l'avoir perdu reste, les souvenirs liés à cet objet deviennent de plus en plus faible, tentent de se raccrocher à la réalité, à quelque chose qui pourrait les faire tenir, pour que leur propriétaire se souviennent d'eux, ils luttent mais le plus souvent, ils échouent.

Ironiquement, il en est de même pour les gens : on les connaît, on les oublie, on tente de se rappeler d'eux, où pas. Très souvent, on ne se rend plus compte de leur valeur, ils sont à nos côtés depuis si longtemps que s'en est naturel, logique. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils partent qu'on se rend compte de la place importante qu'ils occupaient, de l'aura qu'ils avaient, de tous ces sentiments qu'ils nous apportaient … de toutes ces choses que l'on considère comme acquises, normales et logiques, qui nous sont dues et dont l'on ne s'occupe plus vraiment.

C'est souvent la mort qui nous fait nous rendre compte de cette vérité. Elle passe, perce le cœur d'une personne qui nous est chère, l'emporte avec elle pour l'éternité. Et avec cela, tout ce qu'on voulait dire à ces personnes, que l'on a jamais dit en pensant pouvoir le faire plus tard ...

Ils étaient fort, les plus fort. Ils étaient l'équipage du seigneur des pirates, et ils en étaient fier. Seulement, la mort avait frappé à la porte de leur capitaine qui savait qu'il ne lui restait pas longtemps avant de disparaître. Ayant un pressentiment, il s'était lancé dans une aventure fabuleuse et en était ressortit comme l'un des plus grands hommes de son temps. Il avait un équipage, une future famille, des ennemis, certes, mais sa vie était accomplie. Il savait que sa décision ne serait pas des plus simple, qu'elle ne serait pas comprise par tous et que certains prendraient un malin plaisir à le tourner en dérision. Mais il connaissait ses amis et savait qu'ils sauraient passer par dessus ces événements, ils étaient forts. Cela prendrait du temps, mais ils y arriveraient. Les souvenirs de leurs aventures resteraient comme un ciment les nouant même à travers la mort. Et le seigneur des pirates avaient raison, malgré l'incompréhension et les pleurs, la douleur et les larmes, ses nakamas avaient toujours en eux cette flamme, ces souvenirs de cette époque désormais révolue mais qui restait comme leur plus grande aventure…

Elle n'était qu'une gamine dans une famille composée, mais néanmoins sa famille. Elle aimait sa mère, bien qu'elle ne le soit pas biologiquement, pareil pour sa sœur. Mais ce jour-là elle avait piqué une crise, crié qu'elle aurait voulu naître dans une famille plus riche et s'était enfuie. Et elle avait juste eu assez de temps pour pouvoir revoir sa mère une dernière fois, pour pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras avant de la voir mourir sous le coup de cet infâme homme-poisson pour qui elle avait dû travailler si dur. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dire tout ce qu'elle pensait réellement à sa mère, et elle s'en voulait.

La mort arrive, elle prend tout ce qui vous est cher et ne vous laisse rien. Et beaucoup, pensant avoir le temps, ne prononcent pas certaines paroles qu'ils ne pourront jamais dire aux personnes visées, par manque de temps. Ironie du sort, ironie du temps, la vie est remplie de drames divers, plus ou moins dur à surmonter. Combien de fois ont-ils voulu prononcer de derniers encouragement ou acclamations envers leur capitaine ? Combien de fois a-t-elle voulut crier à sa mère qu'elle était parfaitement heureuse dans cette famille ? Le temps ne leur en avait pas laissé l'occasion et leur avait prit une part de leur existence avec la mort de ces personnes aimées...

* * *

 **Bon beeeeen ... voilà. Ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ^^ Et excusez-moi si c'est un peu brouillon, surtout la fin, mettez ça sur le compte de l'inspiration et de mon état x) Ou alors faites comme si vous vous en foutiez de ce que je viens de dire, ça marche aussi ! 8D**

 **Je vous avais promis un OS sur mon dernier écrit mais c'est pas lui hein. Je pensais le sortir plus tôt mais il faut que je le bosse encore un pitit peu ^^'**

 **Sur ce, vous pouvez désormais me rejoindre sur twitter pour voir l'avancée de mes fic, les dessins que j'y mets, toussa toussa (enfin ce que je vais mettre parce que pour le moment, y a pas grand chose xD)**

 **Bonne matinée/journée/soirée/nuit/[insérer la proposition voulue]**

 **A peluche**

 **Pingoo ~**


End file.
